


England's unwanted family reunion

by Otenggineng



Series: Hetalia:Doomed siblings series [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack, Domestic Fluff, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Established Relationship, FACE Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, France Being France (Hetalia), Gen, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otenggineng/pseuds/Otenggineng
Summary: When Arthur finally decided that It's time for Alfred and Madeline to meet his siblings. Of course, that's a no no(Human name used)
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia:Doomed siblings series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680106
Kudos: 17





	England's unwanted family reunion

**Author's Note:**

> (IF YOU COME HERE FOR FRUK THEN YOU'LL BE DISAPPOINTED)
> 
> Basically just Arthur regretting his decision for letting Alfred and Madeline to meet his siblings
> 
> I want to continue this doomed series,and I want to write something abt the UK siblings without them having to be such bullies (which they still did here) and abusive siblings. So enjoy this crack filled story
> 
> English is not my first language, and I don't beta read this so bear with me if you spot any typos
> 
> And I don't consider Ireland and Northern Ireland as twins here as Northern Ireland is the youngest, because I can. Why do they bullied Arthur even though North is the youngest? Well because Iggy is a tsundere and he has the thickest eyebrows (oops) 
> 
> And ALL of them will speak normally because I'm not comfortable writing the accent. Just imagine it okay 
> 
> Names! For convenience:  
> Arthur is England  
> Francis is France  
> Alfred is America  
> Madeline is nyo! Canada  
> Alistair is Scotland  
> Erin is Ireland  
> Dylan is Wales  
> Connor is Northern Ireland (North)  
> And Victoria is Britannia
> 
> This is messy and rushed, but hope that you enjoyed it

Arthur groaned at the sight of Alfred jumping up and down on the back seat. That kid really need to cut his daily cola consumption. Next to Alfred Madeline seat in silence as she played some games on the phone. And next to him is Francis, the French frog that held the status of his husband who's now paying attention to the road. After a whiny Francis, and an extra whiny Alfred, Arthur decided to bring his family to London to visit his family, and the fact that the children are in their summer vacation period,which means that his siblings are going to be at home, there's no reason for him to decline that. Despite Francis' idea, they stayed in a hotel because Arthur decided to avoid his family at any cost. At least not until they actually visited them. And here they are, driving through Arthur's old neighborhood before stopping at one of the house

"Alright, we're here"  
The Brit said as he opened the car door, his children and Francis following. Arthur lead them to the front porch, and he stared at his family  
"Remember to behave, okay? And let me tell you! My siblings are not gentlemen and proper lady so you better watch your steps if you don't want them to carve embarrassment to your soul"  
The Brit said, Alfred nodded enthusiastically  
"Yeah yeah dad you've said that a dozen times already! Now press the bell! "  
The blonde said as he pointed at the bell. Madeline nodded next to him  
"I can't wait"  
The girl said. Arthur sighed and finally pressed the bell

Ding dong

Arthur prayed that whoever opened the door , they won't be A trouble-even thought he doubt that-. And of course, that didn't happen because his siblings are particularly jackasses. The door is opened by a woman with long, braided ginger hair and green eyes. Freckles covered the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Well, at least it's not Alistair  
"Good afternoon, Erin"  
Arthur greeted the woman who's none other than his older sister. Erin gaped at the sight in front of her. Before literally slamming the door to the wall as she Screetches  
"OH MY GOD! ARTHUR! "  
Erin exclaims as she moved to envelop her brother in a tight bear hug. Despite her lean body Erin really has some strength (that Arthur's sadly lacking)  
"Oh, I see you brought the whole gang, come inside! "  
The woman said as she let the family step inside. They're being led to the living room, where Alfred quickly claimed the long sofa with Madeline on his side, and Francis just took one of the armchairs, which soon Arthur followed  
"Mum is out for groceries, she should be back soon"  
Erin chimed as she took her own seat across the twins. The five of them sit in awkward silence, before Madeline, who's usually quiet, break the silence

"I can't believe that we're actually here! Right, Alfred? "  
The girl said as she nudged Alfred, who's busy with his phone. Alfred just blinked dumbly, before understanding and nodding enthusiastically  
"Yeah! I'm so happy that dad actually took us to London!"  
He chimed as he flashed his row if pearly white teeths. Arthur internally sighed, seeing Alfred actually behave is a miracle  
"So, where's the others?I'm surprised that the house is quiet"  
Francis asked as he shifted in his seat. Erin tapped her chin, thinking  
"Oh, mum and Dylan are out buying groceries. I believe Alistair went to do some errands that I don't give a crap about,And, oh! "  
Erin snapped her fingers as she stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs, earning a questioning look from the whole family, but not Arthur. Oh fuck

"CONNOR GET YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN HERE! "  
Yup, that  
Madeline instantly covered her ears while Alfred just strucked by how deep Erin's voice is when she's yelling. The poor boy may need to go and check on his ear drums later. A string of curses flew from upstairs as Erin made her way to the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove to let it boil, before arranging a new kettle alongside some cups on a tray let that sit  
"Wow! That was sick! How do you do that! "  
Alfred shot up as Erin flopped herself back to the sofa  
"Alfred"  
Arthur send a glare to his son. Okay he was wrong thinking Alfred would behave. Alfred on the other hand, doesn't seemed to notice the glare he's receiving

"Like, how do you make your voice THAT deep?!? Teach me your ways! Aunt, um...Erin? "  
The teen trailed off, cheeks bloomed pink as he realized that he haven't really gotten the name of his aunt. Erin just laughed  
"Well, you're at least right about my name lad. And there's no secret"  
Erin crossed her arms, a tint of proud on her voice. Francis, who remained silence, decided to jump in  
"Well, your aunt here used to be a fierce lady. And the fact that he grew up with only brothers just add up. Oh do you know that she used to do rugby? "  
Francis shot up, wiggling his eyebrows to his sister in-law. Madeline's lilac eyes glimmers  
"You played sports too? "  
Erin nodded happily  
"Of course, who say that woman can't play? "  
"Alfred"  
"Alfred"  
"Maybe Alfred"

Alfred's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red  
"I never said that woman can't play ! It's just Maddie playing Hockey scares me! She's so fragile and-"  
"I am not! "  
Madeline cutted , somehow sounding like she's actually pissed off. The whole room glared at the twins. Arthur and Francis in particular, gaping like a freaking goldfish. Erin's laugh suddenly shattered the silence  
"Now, that's the spirit. Can't let boys think that we're weak! Damn Artie, I like this one"  
Madeline nodded, blushing at the compliment. Alfred was about to protest when the kettle interrupted  
"Tea's ready! "  
Erin exclaimed as she get up and went to the kitchen, stopping at the stairs again. Francis immediately closed his ears

"FOR GOD'S SAKE NORTH GET DOWN HERE! "  
And Arthur felt his eardrums ringing. Great, he needs to check on that later. Rapid stumbling and footsteps echoed from upstairs as Erin poured the boiling water into the kettle alongside a few bags of Jasmine tea. After getting the sugar pot, the woman grabbed the tray and set it down in front of the others. Right when a young man popped from the stairs, messy ginger hair as if he's just woke up and green eyes. Similar to Erin, he also had freckles.They could be twins, sadly they're not

"Oh goodness. I thought you were dead or something. Get your ass here and greet your brother"  
Erin scoffed as she poured tea to the cups before passing them around. The other ginger just groaned but he followed, flopping down next to Erin as he readjusted the jacket he's wearing-really? A jacket at this weather-  
"Hello, Connor. Long time no see. How's college? "  
Arthur asked, trying to be friendly remembering his younger brother's frisky and somewhat uncertain mood. Again Alfred interrupted  
"Wait, college?! He's not much older than I am! "  
He exclaimed, earning a glare from Arthur. For fucking sake, Alfred! Francis laughed dryly, internally screaming  
"Well, Alfred. Connor here is still your uncle despite your not so wide age gap"  
Madeline just sighed, typical Alfred stuff

"Meh,college is fine, nothing new other than my roommate bringing new girlfriends every week.And Could you not call me uncle? I'm 21 for God sake. And don't tell me that this arse is my nephew"  
Connor said as he pointed at Alfred, a slight horror is plastered on his face. Erin just rolled her eyes and sling her arms on Connor's shoulder  
"Well that's the truth lad. Bear with it  
And wow your roommate sounds like a jackass"  
"Yeah whatever. I'm going back to my room"  
"NO YOU AREN'T"  
Erin hastily grabbed Connor's wrist before he could make any moves. Connor's eyebrows just twitches as he give up and flopped back to his seat

"So, we've met uncle Connor and aunt Erin.. Hey dad, don't you have two other brothers? "  
Madeline asked. Arthur just nodded, starting to regret his decision. Just when things could get worse, the door was swung open. Revealing none other than Alistair. Alistair bloody Kirkland. The oldest and the one that stands on top of Arthur's most annoying siblings  
"I HEARD ARTIE'S HOME! "  
The red head yelled as he quickly went to the group, suddenly appearing next to Francis making the Frenchman choked on his tea  
"And look at that, you even bring the French frog and your lads. And damn Connor i thought you were dead or something"  
"I.AM.NOT.DEAD"

Madeline and Alfred looked at each other. Well, this uncle is loud. Arthur just winced as Alistair looked at him with that annoying grin of his  
"Hello, Alistair. Long time no see"  
Arthur greeted, trying to hide the fact that he's pissed off. Can Alistair didn't join their reunion. Just once?  
"Ow, c'mon lad. You're pissed, I get it. But I don't care"  
Alistair said as he moved to took a seat on one of the chair's armrest, next to Arthur  
"Glad that you're actually self-conscious. The last time I checked you're dumber than this"  
Of course, Alistair didn't give a crap

"Being a drama queen aren't you? So lemme guess. You two are My niece and nephew"  
Madeline and Alfred nodded in unison  
"I'm Alfred, and this is Maddie"  
"Madeline"  
"Yeah, that"  
Alistair nodded as he give Arthur a purposeful hard slap, making him spit out all of his tea  
"Gross"  
Erin and Connor muttered in unison  
"Hey, Francis. Are you sure these lads are adopted? "  
"Uh, yes? "  
Francis is starting to get worried. Remembering Alistair's antics, this could be weird  
"Well I'm still not sure. Are you sure Artie didn't get pregnant or something? "  
"Alistair! "  
Arthur's thick eyebrows twitches in anger. Erin sipped her tea while Connor is busy with his phone. But Arthur knew that they're laughing their asses deep inside  
"You know that Arthur can't get pregnant you idiot"  
Connor shot up, resulting an eye roll from Alistair  
"Yeah yeah I was messing around. It's just that these two looks awfully similar to both of you"  
Alistair pointed at the twin, then at Francis and Arthur. Oh great, Arthur hated to admit that Alistair was right

Suddenly, BANG

The door was flung opened again. Poor door, it had been through a lot of things. Revealing none other than Dylan Kirkland. The over enthusiastic Welsh that blabbers too much  
"OH MY GOD ARTHUR! IT'S BEEN SO SO LONG! MUM! ARTHUR IS HERE! AND HE BROUGHT THE KIDS! "  
Dylan chimes as he quickly put the groceries bag he's holding at the kitchen counter and rushed to give Arthur a tight, suffocating hug. If only his mum didn't interrupt he'd die in Dylan's arms. Oh the irony. Mum you're such a lifesaver  
"Oh Arthur"  
His mun sighed happily as she moved closer, Arthur just stood up and give his mum a hug, followed by Francis. Alfred stared at the woman, gaping in awe

"Oh wow! I can't believe it! Grandma Victoria! "  
The teen exclaimed as he moved and enveloped his grandma in a tight hug. Victoria just laughed and hugged back  
"Now look at you two, the last time I see you two you were just a tiny lad"  
Victoria said as Madeline hugged her. It's true, Arthur sent his mum pictures of the twins when they're adopted. That was around 10 years ago  
"Okay! "  
Dylan exclaimed as he took a seat next to Erin's unoccupied side, while Madeline made some space for Victoria. Alistair? He remained on the armrest, poking Arthur's cheek  
"I guess it's family recap time"  
"Ugh, please no"  
Connor groaned as he ran his fingers through his ginger locks. And Arthur agreed on that. Please no

Of course, that didn't happen. The thing is, when it comes to the past, Erin and Alistair makes a wonderful duo. They'll make you spilled all of the tea and used it in the future as blackmail. Even Connor had fallen for a victim-and here Arthur thought he's the miserable one-

"So, let's begin with you two. We should get to know each other"  
Dylan may seem sweet, but no no he's the same demon as Alistair when you pushed the right button  
"Oh, I got a football scholarship! So even though I'm still a Junior I'm confirmed to have a seat in college"  
Alfred piped up, bragging about his scholarship. Madeline cleared her throat  
"You're not the only one. Remember I also got a scholarship on hockey"  
Alistair spurted all of his tea on Arthur's face. Damn you!  
"Wow, Erin you and her could make a power duo"  
The redhead said, Erin just smiled and winked at Madeline, who just nodded back

"Hey, I want to ask something! "  
Alfred suddenly said, earning everyone attention  
"I was wondering. Papa said that dad used to do a lot of embarrassing things. Is that true? "  
Alfred asked innocently. Arthur spit out his tea with full force. Fuck no! No no no! Anything but that! Sadly, it's too late. As Alistair and Erin already shared a look  
"I was wondering when you'll ask that"  
Alistair cooed as he took a seat next to Connor, a bright grin plastered on his face  
"Whatever you're telling better had nothing to do with me"  
Connor piped up, miraculously lifted his gaze from his phone screen  
"Oh yours are the bonuses"  
Erin joined. Fuck. Arthur just realized what a bad decision this is

"Hey hey! Remember when Arthur tried to rescue Mrs. Rivera's kitten but ended up getting stuck on the tree?! "  
Dylan chimed. Crap, Arthur forgot about Dylan. Alistair and Erin laughed at that. Connor doesn't laugh because please he's only a womb back then  
"Man, I remember it like it was yesterday! And remember how Arthur tried to get Amara Wilson to date him and getting rejected in front of people?! "  
Erin chimed. Madeline and Alfred shared a look. Ouch that must've hurt  
"STOP IT"  
Arthur yelled, cheeks flushed pink from the shame and anger. Francis notices this, but of course he had his own plans. And that doesn't involve defending Arthur

"Oh, I have one. Remember how Arthur thought he could summon a troll back in middle school, and ended up failing miserably. His face was PURE GOLD"  
"FRANCIS!! "  
That damn frog. Connor piped up, joining the massacre  
"Wait, you seriously thought that Troll existed? "  
"Wow dad, just wow"  
Alfred joined with Madeline giggling.Arthur swore that he could cry right now. But of course he can't, so he did something. Embarrassing but he hope it's worth it

"MUM ALISTAIR AND ERIN ARE BULLYING ME AGAIN!!"  
The whole room abrupt in laughter, even Connor who tried to stiffle his laugh and failing  
"Oh my god, dad! "  
Alfred laughed as he slapped his knee. Madeline giggling next to him. Francis laughed at his husband antics, not to mention that he laughed the hardest  
"Oh my god, Arthur"  
The Frenchman said between laughs. Victoria just sighed at her children-and grandchildren-antics

"Okay, enough of embarrassing stuffs. Let's talk about life"  
Dylan changed the topic. But of course Alistair and Erin managed to slip some of Arthur's forbidden memories. They talked about how Alistair is nailing in his job, Dylan getting his driver's license, Erin crushing on one of her coworkers, and how Connor is mentally scarred by his roommate and his weekly girlfriend. They also talk about how Alfred is having beef with their Ivan Braginsky, Arthur having a cult with Lukas and Vladimir, and how Francis is sobbing on the fact that his little sister got a boyfriend. They talked a lot, which mostly filled with Erin and Alistair innocently telling about Arthur's unholy past, until the last drop of tea was gone

Before they realized it, the sun is starting to set. Time to say goodbye, and Arthur could kiss someone now. Maybe he should do it back in the hotel. When they bid their goodbyes, Arthur felt like he is a free man. It felt that good. The drive home spent in chaos sadly, the car filled with chatters about their small story telling time  
"Hey, dad. Your family isn't as bad as you said"  
Alfred said from the back seat, Madeline nodding along  
"Aunt Erin and uncle Dylan are really fun! They even kind enough to invite us to go sightseeing tomorrow"  
Arthur just cringed at the sentence. Well his siblings are angles when they're with someone else other than himself

In conclusion, Arthur regrets it. He regretted bringing his family to meet his siblings, at least mum was nice tho. But still, it had fell into Arthur's not to do list. Yes! His family won't have any reunion like that! Ever again! 

"Hey dad! Uncle Alistair said that you used to get bullied because you have small ding dong. Is that true? "

"SHUT UP, ALFRED! "

Yup, bringing his family here was a bad idea indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :D
> 
> Planning to write SpaBel or NedNesia soon


End file.
